1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to multi-contact, multi-row zero insertion force connectors using mechanical means to actuate the connector.
2. Prior Art
In the past, a thermally responsive electrical connector has been developed which provides a zero insertion force coupling for connecting two electrical components wherein a plurality of parallel conductors along one component are connected with corresponding conductors along the other component. Such a connector is disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,882 to Krumme. The patent discloses the combination of a heat-recoverable member of shape-memory alloy and a spring means which are components of an elongated hollow split tube, the connector further including a plurality of parallel spaced conductors which wrap around the tube and extend within the split of the hollow tube, opening and closing of the split causing the conductors to contact a substrate that may be inserted within the confines of the tube, the substrate having identically spaced conductors.
Although the above-mentioned conductor is a breakthrough in the connector field, it would further be desirable to have a thermally responsive zero insertion force electrical connector capable of a high density (e.g., 100 to 250 conductor lines per inch) of interconnections wherein the density of conductors is not limited to a single row of contact points. It would also be desirable to have a connector wherein the conductors are electrically isolated one from the other in sophisticated flexible circuitry to produce a high-performance connector capable of passing high-frequency signals with minimum distortions.
It would further be desirable to have a connector wherein the closing of the connector may produce a wiping action between the connector and the substrate to be connected in order to remove contamination that may exist at the points of contact. It would also be advantageous to have a connector that is capable of being opened and closed by simple and reliable mechanical means. The present invention provides such a connector and is an improvement and an enhancement to connectors previously known.